villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Madison Lee
With such a surge in Approved Evil, I think it’s time to make a proper proposal to get someone in under Pure Evil. Maybe we should cool it on the formalities for a little while? The work is Charlie’s Angels: Full Throttle, the sequel to the 2000 Charlie’s Angels film. The villain under proposal, Madison Lee. Who is Madison Lee, and What Has She Done? Madison Lee is a former Angel who became disillusioned with the job after being wounded on the field. Full of bitterness, she turned to a life of crime. She teams up with US Marshal Ray, and stages his kidnapping with Mongolian connections. Current Angels; Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders and Alex Munday, don’t yet realize that Lee is the mastermind. Here is her plan: steal two metal rings each carried by an individual government agent that when put together reveal the true identities and covers of everyone in the Federal Witness Protection Program and sell the list (HALO list, not the NOC list from the 1996 adaptation) to anyone looking for them. She personally tracks down and murders the agent holding the other ring, and kills the other agents around him too. Lee arranges for an Irish mobster named Seamus O'Grady, who has a personal connection to Dylan (who was previously Helen Zaas when dating him before she went into the Witness Protection Program), to be released from prison so he can take part in her planning the bidding (He wants to get revenge on Dylan). O'Grady smothered a witness to death. The Angels save another of O'Grady’s targets, a teenager named Max Petroni (also on the list) from a hitman that O'Grady sent thanks to Madison letting him know. Eventually, the Angels realize that Carter staged his own kidnapping, and tracked him to an observatory, where he meets Madison, with the rings in his possession after the Angels reclaimed them. Carter tells Madison when and where they will sell the list, and remarks, "We did it partner," and Madison guns him down in response, revealing herself to the Angels. The Angels interrogate and try to fight her, but she shoots them dead, and leaves with the rings (The Angels were wearing bulletproof bras, so they survive). The Angels arrange for pretty much everyone Madison arranged to offer the list to to be arrested and confront her yet again. O'Grady and his men were not captured, which broke out into a fight in which he (along with the Thin Man and more to come on that too) is killed. Madison blows up the roof, killing the rest of his men, and throws a grenade to the crowd attending the Hollywood premiere, but Jimmy Bosley (John Bosley’s adopted brother) hits it in the air with a gold pole, saving everyone. Natalie, Dylan and Alex confront and fight Madison one last time on a stage in an empty theater and kick her down into the floor, causing a gas pipe to burst. So when she shoots as she falls, she burns up. Heinousness The original show and the movies seem to take place in the same universe. The 2011 show is not part of it, so Pajaro/Rodrigo is not an issue. The movies do indeed take the plots more seriously than the original show. Eric Knox, the villain of the first movie, killed a few people, and his ultimate goal was to kill Charlie, because he believed that he killed his father (his father was actually undercover on the other side in the war and killed because of that). Some of that dirty work was done by Vivian Wood, who was cold, but loyal to him, and a hitman dubbed "the Thin Man" (he's on their side in this one because Max grew up in the same orphanage he grew up in). In this film, however, Madison has a dozen deaths on her hands, and was looking to add more on her hands by selling the list. She also tries to murder a crowd full of people with a bomb so as to try to nab the opportunity to get away, so the intended body count just keeps piling up. Mitigating Factors Apparently, Madison doesn’t like being called "partner," but even if Carter didn’t call her that, it’s clear that she doesn’t care about him one bit. She says, "Sorry, Charlie," in an insincere manner when she shoots the Angels. She doesn’t seek Charlie to kill him, because she can’t find him. She only sees O'Grady as muscle, and was in it to kill the witnesses against him. She kills the rest of his surviving men in an attempt to escape. She feels betrayed that Charlie arranged for her to do whatever he assigned her to just on blind faith and claims it ruined her, but her getting wounded was because she didn’t stick to the plan and went rogue. It’s clear that as an Angel, she wanted all the glory to herself. She wants to be the center of attention, and has no qualms killing innocents when she doesn’t get her way. Not mitigating, nor redeeming, just plain cruel. Her quote says it best: "Why be an angel when I can play God?" Final Verdict Yes to Madison Lee. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals